


Settled Down

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Laughter, Love, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon has been sent down for 2 year now, let see how Aaron's life is now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The sun shines brightly in the sky, it's blinding light, shining though the gape in the curtains onto Aaron and Robert's bed.

"You not awake yet," Aaron shouts from down stairs.

"I'm awake, I'm just going for a shower," Robert shouts back laughing.

 

"Good morning," Robert says, smirking as he walks into the kitchen.

"Afternoon, are you working today?" Aaron asks, smiling as Robert kisses his forehead.

"Nope, your stuck with me," Robert jokes, going to sit at the table.

"Good so you can pick Liv up from school," Aaron laughs.

"Oh so she actually went today," Robert says, smirking.

"She almost alway goes to school,"Aaron says, defending his sister.

"I'll give it her that she goes more then I ever did," Robert laughs.

"She's just a bit stressed, her exams are just round the corner," Aaron says, smirking.

"How did you do on your GCSES?" Robert asks.

"Lets not carry on with the conversation," Aaron says, smirking.

 

"You at the scrapyard today?" Robert asks, dropping the subject of school.

"Adam's off out with Vic so I've been covering for him this morning and I'm going back at half one," Aaron says, passing Robert a cup of hot coffee.

"So I'm gonna be home, all alone," Robert says, pouting.

"You can come and work at the scrapyard if you want," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"I think I'll be fine on my own," Robert says, quickly.

"You're not on your own anyway, Oil is here," Aaron says, laughing.

"That dog hates me," Robert complains.

"She's only a puppy and what dog doesn't hate you? Scrappy would happily take a chunk out of you," Aaron laughs.

"Where is that dog anyway?" Robert asks, looking around.

"Oil is in the garden, can you stop calling her 'that dog'," Aaron says, looking out the window for the black German Shepard.

"Okay, okay, I won't call her that dog," Robert jokes, snaking his arms round Aaron's hips.

"It was your idea to get a dog," Aaron reminds him.

"Yeah to get a dog for you, now i regret my decision," Robert says, kissing Aaron's neck seductivly causing Aaron to let out a involuntary moan.

"I need to go to work Robert," Aaron says, pushing him away playfully.

"Spoil sport," Robert says, smirking, "God it's one o'clock already."

"Yep so I have to get to the scrap yard in half an hour and you have to pick Liv up in two hours and fifteen minutes," Aaron says, laughing.

"Right, I'm off to the pub then," Robert says, laughing as Oil runs though the dog flap and crashes into his legs, "stupid dog."

"Come here Oil," Aaron says, as the young dog bounds over to him.

"For a puppy she sure is annoying," Robert says, trying to stop himself smiling.

"Yeah but she's cute doing it," Aaron laughs, tickling Oil's belly.

"How old is she now?" Robert asks, smiling.

"Eight months I think," Aaron says, picking Oil up,  "are you coming to the Scrapyard with me, Oil?"

His answer was a bark from the small dog.

 

 

"Pint please, Charity," Robert says, smirking.

"Where's lover boy today?" Charity mocks, smirking.

"Working, just like you should be," Robert answers, nodding to where Cain is sitting.

"Hiya, Rob," Victoria greets coming into the pub.

"Oh, hi Vic, Adam," Robert greets back, "Aaron said you too were going out."

"We were but he decided to deck someone for hitting on me," Victoria says, smirking.

"If you call trying to kiss you hitting on," Adam sulks.

"I wouldn't have let him kiss me, I'm happily married," Victoria says, smirking.

"Right, I have rpto go and pick up Liv, let's see if she actually went to school today,"  Robert says, laughing.

 

"What are you doing here?" Liv asks, getting into Robert's car.

"Picking you up," Robert answers, smirking.

"I wanted Aaron to pick me up," Liv complains, looking out the window.

"What's up with you? Stressed?" Robert asks, sighing.

"Yes but that not all. I'm not talking to you about it," Liv says, moodily.

"Aaron had to work. It's not my fault your stuck with me," Robert says, starting driving away from the school.

"I'm not blaming you, I just don't need your fake concern," Liv spits, crossing her arms.

 

"Hiya Liv, how was-" Aaron starts but Liv just runs upstairs, "what's up with her?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't talk to me," Robert says, shaking his head.

"I'll go and talk to her," Aaron says, walking upstairs.

"Liv? Can I come in?" Aaron asks, knocking on her door.

"Do what you want?" Liv snaps before he opens the door.

"Hey, what's up? Did something happen at school?" Aaron asks, sitting on the bed next to Liv, "you've been crying."

"No I haven't," Liv lies.

"Don't lie to me Liv, what's happened?" Aaron asks, worriedly.

"A girl at my school keeps bullying me about dad, she keeps saying my family are messed up," Liv sobs, tears running down her face.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. I should have just kept it to myself," Aaron says, guiltily.

"No, Aaron. I don't blame you, I just don't get why they need to make fun of me," Liv says, hugging Aaron.

"Just try and ignore her, yeah?" Aaron says, softly, "your nearly finished at school. You need to focus on you GCSES and not think about her, she doesn't deserve your tears."

"Thanks Aaron, your the best brother ever," Liv says, smiling at Aaron.

"Right, I'll leave you to do whatever 15 year old girls do," Aaron says, laughing.

 

 

"What was up with her?" Robert asks, when he comes downstairs.

"Someone bullying her about Gordon," Aaron says, sighing.

"She's a strong kid, she'll be fine," Robert says, kissing Aaron on the head.

"Yeah, I know," Aaron says, smiling before kissing Robert passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Can't I just stay home?" Liv asks, looking out the window.

  
"You shouldn't have to stay away from school because of her, just ignore her, yeah?" Aaron reassures, smiling.

  
"Yeah, see ya," Liv says, taking a deep breath before getting out the car.

  
   
Aaron watches Liv walk away and is about to start the car when he hears a girl shout to Liv.

  
"Oh here's the girl from the messed up family, how's that brother of yours?" The girl shouts, cockily.

  
Seeing red, Aaron gets out the car and walks up to the girl.

  
"What do you think your doing?" Aaron says, trying to keep his voice calm as he sees Liv relax.

  
"What's it got to do with you?" The girl says, smirking.

  
"Well I'm Liv's brother so it seems to have everything to do with me," Aaron says, shaking his head.

  
"Oh so your the man that had sex with his dad then?" The girl says, giggling.

  
"You know there is a differences between rape and sex, kid. My dad raped me when I was eight, you have no idea what that feels like. So I suggest you stop bullying Liv and do your research before making fun of someone about something you know nothing about," Aaron says, trying to keep his anger in check.

  
"O-okay. I'm sorry. Sorry Liv. I didn't mean anything by it," the girl apologises, walking off quickly.

  
"Thanks, Aaron," Liv says, hugging her brother, "You okay?"

  
"I am as long as you are," Aaron says, smiling, "now go to school before your late."

 

 

  
   
"Aaron? You okay?" Robert asks worriedly, as Aaron walks in, his eyes red from crying.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Aaron says, sighing.

  
"Liar," Robert says, walking towards him, "I though we were gonna be honest with each other."

  
"I stopped that kid bullying Liv," Aaron says, sitting down.

  
"Aaron, please tell me you didn't-" Robert says, shocked.

  
"No, god no. What do you take me for?" Aaron says, shaking his head, "I explained what rape is to her."

  
"You shouldn't of had to do that, Aaron," Robert says, putting his arm round Aaron.

  
"Well as long as Liv's fine, I don't care," Aaron says, sighing.

  
"I love you so much, Aaron," Robert tells him, kissing his head.

  
"I love you too," Aaron says, kissing Robert properly.

 

  
   
*woof*woof*

 

  
   
"Oil is calling," Aaron laughs, getting up.

  
"I mean it you know Aaron, I love you so much," Robert reasures, smiling.

  
"I know," Aaron says, "and I love you too."

  
At that moment Oil comes running into the room, her feet muddy and a pulled up flower in her mouth.

  
"Out, Oil, out," Robert commands, shaking his head and Oil loyaly obeys.

  
"Leave her alone, she's just having some fun," Aaron says, laughing at Robert scowl.

  
"She pulled up a flower and brought it in the house, I don't see the fun in that," Robert says, folding his arms and looking at the discarded flower on the carpet.

  
"I'm should she just does it to wind you up," Aaron says, going into the kitchen.

  
"Yeah, well it's working," Robert calls after him.

  
   
"Oil, come here girl," Aaron calls for kneeling on the grass behind a dog bath.

  
"I'm glad your cleaning her," Robert comments from the door.

  
"Your cleaning the carpet," Aaron says, laughing.

  
"Least the carpet doesn't run around and get dirty again," Robert says, laughing as Aaron tries to splash him with water.

  
"You know how much this t-shirt is," Robert scolds.

  
"Yeah and it's horrible," Aaron says, honestly.

  
"Oi, what's wrong with it?" Robert says, looking down at his checkered shirt.

  
"It's to....colourful," Aaron says, looking at his boyfriends shirt in disgust.

  
"Says, mr I don't wear anything other then black," Robert says, folding his arms over his chest in mock annoyance.

  
"Black is a good colour, red and white however," Aaron says, grimacing.

  
"Just wash the dog," Robert says, shaking his head.

  
"The dog that's in the house right now," Aaron laughs, pointing to Oil, who is running though the kitchen.

  
"Damn dog," Robert scolds, picking the rigging dog up, dirtying his shirt. 

  
"The shirt looks better now," Aaron remarks, taking Oil off Robert.

  
"Just bath the mut," Robert jokes, walking into the house.  
   
"See good as new," Aaron says, taking Oil out of the bath.

  
"How long do you think it'll last, I give it an hour at tops," Robert remarks, laughing.

  
"I see you've robbed one of my t-shirt now," Aaron says, smirking.

  
"It was the first one I found," Robert defends, laughing.

  
"Oil," Aaron calls as the young German Shepard  runs over to Robert and shakes its self.

  
"She seriously hates me," a now soaked Robert states.

  
"She though you were due a bath that's all," Aaron says, crying of laughter.

"You think that's funny do ya," Robert says, picking up the hoespipe and spraying Aaron.

  
"Oh it's on," Aaron says, throwing the bath water at Robert, laughing.  
 

 

  
"What happened to you two?" Victoria asks, walking into their house.

  
"Do you know how to knock," Robert says, laughing, "we could have been naked in here."

  
"I know how to knock I just chose not to," Victoria says smirking, "are you gonna tell me what happened?"

  
"It involves a dog, a lot of water and laughing," Aaron says, rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it.

  
"On second thoughts, I don't want to know," Victoria says, laughing.

  
"Well you don't have a dirty mind, do ya? We just had a water fight that's all," Robert says, shaking his head, adding "that dog started it." pointing to a happy looking Oil.

  
"How old are you too? Five?" Victoria says, carefully.

  
"I wish," Robert says, shaking his head to wet Victoria.

  
"Oi, Rob," Victoria says, narrowly being missed by the droplets of water, adding "wait, why are you wearing one of Aaron's t-shirts." making Aaron look at him for an explanation, crossing his arms.

  
"Because I want to be like Aaron," Robert says, shrugging.

  
"Smitten kitten," Victoria comments, smirking.

  
"Shut up," Robert jokes, smirking.

  
"Two years, you know? Two years since you got together," Victoria says, stressing the 'two'.

  
"Two years tomorrow actually, it was the fourteenth," Aaron says, smirking.

  
"If you think of it, it has been three years since you were having an affair," Victoria says, stroking Oil, "I bet you didn't think you'd be here now, did ya?"

  
"No, but I'm happy I am," Robert says, pulling Aaron towards him with his wet hoodie,

  
"I'll leave you two love birds to it," Victoria comments walking out of the house.

  
"Two years tomorrow," Robert repeats, kissing Aaron in the head.

  
"Yeah, time flies when your having fun," Aaron jokes smirking.

  
"And trust me, I'm having fun," Robert says, kissing Aaron passionately on the lips, pushing his against the worktop.

 

 

  
"Don't mind me," Chas intrupts, walking in.

  
"We need to start locking the door," Robert whispers to Aaron.

  
"She'd kick it down though," Aaron whispers back making them both laugh.

  
"What you two laughing at?" Chas asks, smirking, "it's been two years you know Aaron."

  
"Two years?" Aaron asks, confused, he knows his mum wasn't talking about him and Robert.

  
"Since Gordon was sent down," Chas says, dampening the mood.

  
"I don't really mark it on my calendar," Aaron says quietly, shaking his head.

  
"What happened to you two?" Chas asks, not noticing how much just the mention of Gordon had effected Aaron.

  
"Water fight," Robert says, quickly.

  
"Big kids," Chas remarks, smirking, "I'll see ya later Aaron."

  
"Yeah, see ya," Aaron says, sighing, "she need to think before she speaks."

  
"Well that's Chas isn't it," Robert says, shrugging.

  
"Where were we?" Aaron says, seductivly

  
"I think I remember," Robert says, kissing Aaron again with wandering hands.

  
 

  
"I need to pick Liv up in an hour," Aaron says, getting out of bed, "I need a shower."

  
"it was worth it though," Robert says, smirking.

  
"Arrogant as ever," Aaron laughs, walking into the bathroom.

  
Twenty minutes later, Aaron comes out, gel in his hair and a towel round his waste.

  
"You shouldn't put that in you know. I think your hair looks better natural and curly," Robert says, smirking.

  
"Well I don't so I think I'll put my hair gel in thanks," Aaron says, smiling while getting dressed quickly.

  
"Slow down, speedy. I'd rather see you naked," Robert says, seductivly

  
"Behave," Aaron says, smirking as he walked out the bedroom door.  
 

 

  
"Hiya, Aaron," Liv says, cheerfully.

  
"Hi, how was school today?" Aaron asks, smiling at Liv's good mood.

  
"Really good actually, that girl has left me alone and I did really well on my mock exams," Liv says, proudly.

  
"Brilliant Liv," Aaron says, starting driving back to the village.

  
"Hi Robert," Liv greets, leaving her bag at the door.

  
"Ya mum called, Liv. She's coming over on Monday," Robert says, smiling.

  
"So she remembers me then," Liv says, sighing.

  
"She's probably just been busy. She loves you Liv," Aaron reassures.

"Yeah, right," Liv says, shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you want me to continue this or leave it how it is. Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos on the last chapter, they're really appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra comes to see Liv but it doesn't go how she expected....

 

"Liv, get up," Aaron shouts upstairs.

"Is she still not up?" Robert asks, sitting at the kitchen table, "it's twelve o'clock."

"Yeah, good thing she's on half term," Aaron says, sitting down at the table across from Robert, "but Sandra will be here in fifteen minutes."

"I don't want to see her," Liv intrupts walking into the kitchen and hopping up on the counter.

"She's your mum Liv, give her a chance to explain at least," Aaron says, getting up to let Oil in from outside.

"Explain what? She hasn't rung or anything since she was last here," Liv argues, "which was last year."

* **WOOF WOOF** *

"See Oil agrees," Liv says, stroking Oil's soft head.

"Well she's already on her way, you'll have to face her," Robert says, sipping his cup of tea.

"Who asked you," Liv spits making Aaron sigh.

"He's only trying to help, Liv. Sandra...she hasn't been the best mother but she loves you, " Aaron assures her, "at least let her try to explain."

"I know. Sorry Robert. I just...I'm just sick of her only coming when she wants to, doesn't she want to see me?" Liv says, sighing.

"You'll have to ask her Liv," Aaron says, adding "come here," and pulling her into a hug.

**Knock knock**

Oil runs to the door barking in excitement, she always lives when people come to the house.

"Oil, come here girl," Aaron calls, knowing that Oil will be scared as soon as she realises that she doesn't know who's at the door, "come in Sandra."

"Hiya Liv," Sandra greets smiling.

"Oh so you do know who I am," Liv mutters.

"Excuse me," Sandra says, shaking her head.

"Why haven't you called or anything? Do I mean that little to you?" Liv says, looking Sandra straight in the eyes.

"of course not, love, I've been really busy. I just though you'd be happy here with...Aaron. Unless you do want to come and live with me again," Sandra says, smiling.

"No, no I don't want to go anywhere with you. I love living here with Aaron, even Robert isn't that bad. I've got Chas and all the Dingles and they treat me like I'm one of their family," 

"I don't understand, Liv. Your telling me I've abandoned you but you don't want to be with me," Sandra says, frustrated.

"I want to be with you but you are the one who moved away. You don't call, you don't text, you don't even call Aaron to ask how I am. Your not a good mum, you get off your face on drugs when things get hard. Then you uproot me and move me, I can't do that anymore. I'm sixteen and I want to act sixteen, I can do that here. Please mum, I want to stay here but i don't want you to just forget about me," Liv explains, sighing, "I love you and I want you to at least call every now, please mum."

"Oh Liv. I'm so sorry. I have never forgotten about you, I think about you everyday. I'll call weekly from now on," Sandra says smiling when Liv hugs her, tightly.

"I'm gonna show mum round the village again, Aaron, we'll be back for tea," Liv says, eating a piece of toast, quickly.

 

 

"Well that went better then I expected," Aaron says, smirking.

"I guess it did, so what are we gonna do while they are out?" Robert asks, pulling Aaron towards him.

"Well I'm gonna feed Oil and scrappy at the scrapyard. Then I'm gonna go and have lunch with my mum because I hardly ever see her anymore," Aaron says, kissing Robert softly on the lips, "I'll see you later."

"Do you mind a tag along?" Robert asks, following Aaron.

"Sure, just don't pick a fight with my mum," Aaron says, smiling softly.

 

 

"Hey mate," Adam greets, smiling, before nodding a hello to Robert.

"Though you were in later, I-we were just coming to feed scrappy," Aaron says, walking over to Adam, Oil pulling on her lead.

"I was but me and Vic...well we had a bit of an argument," Adam admits, taking his gloves off his hands.

"About what?" Robert cuts in worried for his sister.

"Kids, she wants to have kids," Adam says, sighing.

"And you don't?" Aaron questions, adding, "if you don't want kids tell her but if you do..." When Adam shrugs.

"I just don't think we're ready," Adam admits, stroking Oil, who has just jumped up at him.

"You've been married nearly three years. I think you two would be brilliant parents anyway but if you don't want kids the just tell her," Aaron advises, "do you want kids?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do," Adam says, smiling at his best friend, "thanks Aaron."

"Brew?" Aaron asks, gesturing to the portacabin.

"Go on then," Adam says, laughing while Robert follows behind them trying to hide his jealousy.

 

 

"Do you think you can only fall in love once?" Adam asks as they just chat randomly while Robert just sits on Aaron's desk listening to their convisation and smiling to himself about how random Aaron and Adam convisations are.

"No, but I think you can only love one person at a time though," Aaron answers, stroking Oils silky head.

"But didn't Robert love you and Chrissie at the same time?" Adam asks, making Robert feel uncomfortable.

"I...erm," Aaron starts not able to explain that.

"No, I didn't love Chrissy when I loved Aaron, I don't know I just fell out of love with her and into love with Aaron," Robert explains, not actually sure whether that was true or not or whether he had loved Chrissy and Aaron at the same time.

"Oh so Aaron stole your heart," Adam says, laughing as Aaron throws a pen at him.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Robert says, smiling at Aaron.

"Can we change the subject now?" Aaron says, uncomfortablely.

"Okay, kids. Would you two ever consider any?" Adam says, grinning when Aaron chokes on his tea.

"I can't see us being good parents, mate," Aaron says, coughing.

"Why not? Your pretty much Liv's parents and she turned out okay...in the end," Adam says, smirking.

"You call setting the scrapyard on fire okay?" Aaron says, laughing.

"And blaming it on me," Robert complained.

"Come on, you two would be good parents. I mean with your heart, your looks and Roberts....hard working abilitys. It would be a good kid," Adam says, smirking.

"Love how you hesitated on what's good about Robert," Aaron says, laughing.

"Oi, there's a lot of good things about me," Robert says, crossing his arms.

"Arrogant as ever," Adam comments, "how can you two be so alike but so different at the same time?"

"What do you mean?" Robert asks, sipping his drink.

"I mean your both stubborn and clever but Robert, you can talk about how good you are until your head explodes and Aaron just brushes off ever complement anyone gives him," Adam explains, smirking.

"I wish. We're nothing alike, " Robert blurts out making both Aaron and Adam look at him.

"I think you've got an admirer, mate," Adam laughs.

"Right, with that we are off. I'm supposed to be having lunch with my mum," Aaron says, getting up, "see ya later, mate."

 

"Did you mean that?" Aaron asks as they walk to the pub.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Robert says, smirking, "you know me better than that."

"Say it again," Aaron says, carrying on with the memory.

"I admirer you," Robert says, smiling.

"Aww, how cute," Victoria comments, laughing.

"Shut up, Vic," Robert says, trying to stop himself smiling, "thought you were working anyway."

"I am just Marlon's doing my head in," Victoria complains."and so is charity."

"Well that's Dingles for ya," Robert says, laughing.

"And what were you saying about wanting to be like me? And I'm a Dingle," Aaron says, smirking.

"Fair point," Robert agrees, laughing, "We better not leave Chas waiting, she'll skin us alive."

"See ya, Vic," Aaron says before both of them walk into the pub.

 

"Oi, have you seen that sister of yours," Charity asks Robert.

"Nope," Robert says quickly.

"Have you seen me mum?" Aaron asks, shaking his head.

"In the back," Charity says, before walking round the bar and out the door in search of Victoria.

"Hiya love," Chas greets.

"Hi mum," Aaron greets back.

"You brought lover boy them," Chas says, nodding at Robert, "where's Liv?"

"Robbing a bank probably," Robert comments.

"She's showing Sandra around the village," Aaron corrects, smirking at Roberts comment.

"Oh so she does know Liv exists," Chas comments making Aaron sigh.

"I've just had Liv saying that," Aaron says.

"It's true though, isn't it? You don't just abandon your children and not speak to them for a year," Chas says, making Aaron roll his eyes.

"Are we here to have lunch or talk about Liv?" Robert says, seeing how uncomfortable Aaron is getting.

"What about me?" Liv asks, walking into the backroom with Sandra.

"Nothing, though you were only gonna be back for tea," Aaron says, smiling at his sister.

"Yeah, well there isn't much to show in this village," Liv says, smirking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you want me to continue this or leave it how it is. Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos on the last chapter, they're really appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
